Naruto: The Stupid Genius
by Darknasty31
Summary: Naruto never liked Sakura in this fic, and the Kyuubi has made his presence known to Naruto, but it won‘t stop a blue haired girl from winning his heart. Romance/friendship/adventure/maybe a little suicide. Maybe some Spoilers in future chapters. I suck a
1. Lonely Existence

**Naruto: The Stupid Genius **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now and I don't own any jutsu or anything._

_This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings._

_Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series._

_**If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! **_

_If there is something confusing you I will personally answer your questions ASAP, if not then enjoy._

_**IS IT JUST ME OR DOES TOBI LOOK LIKE OBITO???? I KNOW HE CLAIMS TO BE MADARA, BUT COME ON TELL ME HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT.- ALEX 10/22/08**_

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

AUTHORS NOTE**: Sorry For Those That Have Been Reading My First Fic ****The Demon and The Princess of the Leaf,**** But As I Told Other People Before That I Have Made A Lot Of Mistakes With That Fic. I Will Continue That Fic As Soon As I Figure Out A Plan For That Fic, But For Now I Will Do This Fic To help With My Writers Block As Others Would Say.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Summary: Naruto at the age of nine traveled the ninja world and has befriended all the Demon Containers except for Garaa who he could not find and they are all Naruto's age and he comes back for the last year of the Academy. Basically, Naruto is a genius and Hinata somewhat knows this, but does not know why he hides it. It's the day of graduation from the academy, Naruto never liked Sakura in this fic, and the Kyuubi has made his presence known to Naruto, but it won't stop a blue haired girl from winning his heart. Romance/friendship/adventure/maybe a little suicide. Maybe some Spoilers in future chapters. I suck at summaries. NaruHina.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: Lonely Existence**

The sun began to rise as the sunlight's rays hit the Hokage's Monument first and then grazed the rest of the Leaf Village.

The streets of the leaf village were beginning to buzz as many villagers and ninja alike began to roam the streets to perform their daily duties.

In other areas of the village you could see children getting ready for the academy. Their parents helping them pack up, eating breakfast, and wishing their children good luck for it was the last day in the academy.

In the Nara home we could see a young Shikamaru Nara still laying down in bed lightly snoring with a snot bubble inflating and deflating in his bedroom.

His mother Yoshino was running upstairs towards his room for she had already called for him to come down stairs and eat breakfast about a half an hour ago.

She opened the door violently and Shikamaru still snoring lightly. Of course, not expecting her son to wake up at all she went towards his bed and grasped the blanket that he slept on top of and she yanked it.

Shikamaru not being aware of what was going on in the world of the living unceremoniously landed on the ground on his head as the rest of his body came crashing down with it.

Being woken up like this was usual, so instead of glaring at his mother he frowned and then sighed, while muttering "How troublesome."

His mother hearing this began to yell at him and begun to let him know to go downstairs and eat because today was the last day of the academy.

Shikamaru looked at his mother. "Why even bother? I might not even pass."

His father Shikaku came in. "Come on Shikamaru just change into suitable clothing, eat breakfast, and go to the academy because angering your mother will be only more troublesome." As he yawned.

Yoshino had a vein pop on her forehead as she whispered with fury. "How about both of you go downstairs before I kick both your lazy asses down the stairs, how troublesome will that be."

Both Shikamaru and Shikaku raised their hands in front of them and waved them signaling they would both comply with what she said.

And yet once again Shikamaru muttering 'troublesome' he decided to get ready and head for breakfast and then the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Akimichi home was Chouji, his father Chouza, and his mother Chomi all eating in the kitchen.

There had to be at least enough food to feed about thirty full grown men on the table made by Chomi, but it all seem to disappear in a matter of seconds.

"So you ready to graduate today son?!!" Chouza asked his son with a smile.

Looking back at his father with a smile of his own. "Yes, dad. Shikamaru and I will pass the test together and hopefully they put us on the same team."

As his father patted him on the back and began to tell Chouji that he would be proud of him whether he passed the exam or not.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the Inuzuka home were Hana and Tsume done eating breakfast and heading for Kiba's room. The only way to wake up the boy was a cold ass shower or bath.

So, Hana headed towards the bathroom prepared the tub with cold water and ice cubes in the mix, while Kiba's mom picked him up and removed all his clothing.

She then headed towards the bathroom and threw him in the tub.

Kiba woke up in an instant. "What the hell was that for? And why am I naked that is so embarrassing mom and in front of my sister." While covering himself.

"Oh calm down Kiba it's nothing your sister and I haven't seen before and besides it 's still the same size from when I gave birth to you anyways." As she smiled at her son and pinched his cheek… that is on his face. (AN: Perverts that would be gross.)

Kiba scoffed at his mother. "Yeah, because the cold water made it like that."

Tsume laughed at her son. "Right, Kiba keep telling yourself that and it will only shrink." As Hana and her continued laughing and left Kiba in the bathroom.

"Whatever I have to go to school." As Kiba changed and went towards the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Aburame home we could see Shino and his father Shibi standing outside the door.

They were both looking at each other behind their shades as they both simply nodded at each other and Shino headed towards the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Uchiha estate was Sasuke Uchiha the last survivor of the infamous Uchiha Massacre. He was practicing his kunai throws on a bull's-eye and as he threw the last kunai he begun to walk towards the academy, while muttering 'Perfect'.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Yamanaka home was quiet as Ino and her father were having breakfast without her mother.

"Yeah, today Sasuke-kun will notice me and then I will rub it all over forehead girl's face." Ino shouted at the table as she got ready to leave. Wow the silence couldn't have lasted longer,

Her father Inoichi just sweat dropped for he has heard this for the last six years. "Yeah, good luck honey and have a great day at the academy today."

Ino pointed at her father. "I don't need luck to beat billboard-brow and win Sasuke-kun's heart dad." While looking at him determined.

Once again he sweat dropped at his daughter. "I know that Ino, I mean good luck with the exam."

Ino laughed nervously. "Ha, of course you did dad and that exam will be a piece of cake. Bye, love you." As she walked out the door and started walking towards the academy.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the Haruno Home was Sakura who had just finished up eating breakfast and told her parents she was now going to the academy.

Her mother waved her goodbye and told her good luck on the exam.

And just when she was about to walk out the door her father stopped her. "Sakura-chan good luck on your exam and stay away from that Naruto kid he is very dangerous."

Sakura just nodded her head and waved her parents good bye again. _How can that idiot be dangerous? A fly has a better chance of harming me then him, but who cares I can't wait to see Sasuke-kun fall for me and Ino-pig cry because I am better than her. _Then a chibi Sakura popped out of no where and screamed out. _**Yeah, Sasuke-kun is mine.**_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At the Hyuuga Estate**

A beautiful young girl had awoken hours before the sun even rose. This young girl had beautiful lavender eyes and short midnight blue hair and this girls name is Hinata Hyuuga. She was currently helping some of the Branch members cook breakfast for the Main family and the Branch family.

"Good morning Hinata-sama, how are you this morning?" One of the branch members asked.

Hinata turned and looked at the one who had spoken to her. "I am fine thank you and yourself?"

(AN: Hinata will only stutter in front of Naruto and Hiashi(for now) or get nervous)

The branch member smiled. "I am doing well Hinata-sama thank you."

The branch members had given up on telling Hinata it was not her responsibility to help them prepare breakfast for it was their duty.

But Hinata being so kind hearted and stubborn told them she wanted to help also.

As the sun finally rose the food for both families were ready and Hinata took the breakfast where Hiashi and Hanabi waited.

"G-good morning Father. Good m-morning Hanabi." As she placed breakfast in front of both of them and finally herself.

Hiashi just grunted a good morning to Hinata due to her stuttering.

Hanabi smiled warmly at Hinata. "Good morning big sister."

Hinata returned the smile and waited for her father to begin eating before she did.

Hiashi finally deciding to eat began to eat of course as well as Hinata and Hanabi.

Breakfast was always silent now ever since Hinata's mother died giving birth to Hanabi. It always seemed like Hiashi hated Hinata for her death instead of Hanabi even though it wasn't Hanabi's fault of course, but wouldn't that make a lot more sense.

After finishing breakfast Hinata excused herself and left towards the academy, while the branch members cleaned up the table after everyone was done.

Before she left her home though, her father appeared before her. "I'll be there to pick you up after you graduate okay? Make the clan proud, make me proud, and make yourself proud for you are a Hyuuga."

Hinata being slightly shocked by this change of attitude decided to bow to her father. " I w-will not f-fa-fail you a-again Father." As she walked towards the academy.

Hiashi watched her go and thought. _Have I been such a bad Father that now you fear me. _Knowing the answer to the question. _I am just sorry that you don't know that you are in an arranged wedding already, but how would you for you were engaged to the boy before you both were born. That doesn't matter now though just make me proud my daughter and make_ _your mother proud. _As Hiashi went back into his study.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**At Naruto's Apartment**

Naruto has just gotten back from painting the Hokage's Monument and he looked dead straight at his calendar.

Circled in red was today the day he would finally graduate. He decided that this year he would graduate. _Imagine if I would have graduated the last couple times, then everybody would know who I really am._

The Kyuubi couldn't help, but respond to this. **It would not be necessary if you would just destroy this god forsaken village.**

Naruto frowned upon hearing the Kyuubi. _Hey, fur ball just drop it. You torture me enough with the nightmares, training, and my memories I don't need anymore. _

The King of Demons simply laughed maniacally. **Look kit can't blame me for trying now can you. Besides, why don't I give you a summoning contract.**

Naruto has also heard this before. _No Kyuubi I do not fucking trust you that could easily be a trap or something. _

**Look kit I know that I am not the best person to trust right now, but you have to believe me when I say that I was tricked. **The Kyuubi roared.

Naruto simply ignored the demon after that comment. He remembered how the Kyuubi told him that a person that reeked of snakes had tricked him into believing that the leaf village had taken his kits as hostage.

And that the only way to get them back was by giving him the contract with the foxes, but Kyuubi letting emotion cloud his judgment went on a rampage following the snake into the village where he disappeared into after all the other humans 'protected' the snake against his might.

It was until the blond haired man with the baby that he now knows as Naruto came and sealed him inside Naruto that he discovered the snakes treachery.

Naruto wanted to sign the contract for various reasons, but just to name a couple. He would have strong allies, Kyuubi would see his clan again, and the Kyuubi wouldn't be sealed inside him no longer, but both would some how have Kyuubi's full power to themselves as if it was duplicated.

But Naruto didn't believe Kyuubi has learn his lesson of think rationally before emotion. Though, soon Naruto will learn that he himself was a hypocrite to his own words.

Now back to reality. Naruto got ready for the academy by boiling some water on the stove and began to dress himself into his bright orange jump suit that literally screamed to enemy ninjas 'HEY… SERIOUSLY COME KILL ME NOW PLEASE'.

Naruto knew if he wore these clothes that everyone would definitely think he was an idiot and underestimate him, which is exactly what he wanted.

He looked at his clock and realized if he didn't leave now he was going to be late. _Besides, I the Demon container of the king of all demons, Kyuubi will prove to the world what it takes to be a true genius._

As Naruto poured the boiling water into one of his instant ramen packs he started to head towards school.

While walking he had to wait those painful three minutes for his ramen to be ready for consumption.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In Naruto's classroom in the academy, there was four rows of desk tables and chairs for eight people.

Though the desk had a split in the middle to allow four to each side leaving a number of thirty two chairs.

There were only thirty students in his class leaving two empty seats and it probably had to do with the fact that when you become a genin you are assigned to teams of three, which would form about ten teams if everyone were to pass.

We would find Naruto sitting in the third row right in front of Hinata who sat in the back.

Sakura and Ino were arguing about who got to sit next to Sasuke-kun, but Naruto simply ignored it. It was like that when he was six and he comes back at the age of eleven and nothing has changed.

Hoping that they were almost ninja and now twelve he thought they would grow up and overcome this silly game, but he was wrong.

Naruto just dropping that subject was thinking about the exam now and whether he should pass it or not. _Should I pass it or not? Maybe I should, but Mizuki-sensei has been acting very restless lately._

Bringing his hand to cup his chin while the other supported his elbow. In his thinking pose he decided to take a chance and fail to see if Mizuki will say anything and he sighed. _Besides I can just do __**Shadow clone justu **__and pass the test, but people will get suspicious._

Kyuubi snorted. **Yeah and I don't even get a thanks or anything for teaching you that.**

Naruto sighed once again. _Why do you always want to take all the credit, huh?!! _A smiling Naruto asked.

Kyuubi taking it the wrong way angrily responded. **Because it IS all ME you can't even perform a little illusion clone. If it were not for me you would have never survived all those times the villagers attacked you. **

Naruto smile dropped in an instant. _If it were not for you I would never had been attacked by the villagers and there would be a chance that I would have parents who could have prevented anything from happening to me._

Kyuubi remained silent and then decided to go back to sleep.

Kyuubi knew how hard it was for Naruto because when he was finally awoken from his slumber all of Naruto's memories joined his own.

The Kyuubi could not believe all these villagers could treat someone like that, but what should he expect from humans they were greedy animals anyways.

Naruto felt a bang of guilt for saying that. _Nah, Kyuu it's ok. If it weren't for you I probably wouldn't be who I am today. So thanks for everything you have done for me. _

Kyuubi heard everything that Naruto said and a sad smile formed on his face as he thought to himself. _**Your welcome Naruto, but it is still my fault that you have lived the way you did and even if it has made you a better person I took away the one thing no one should be without…and that is a family.**_

Naruto thinking Kyuubi was either asleep or mad decided to drop the subject and rejoin the land of the living. _Damn, what is taking Iruka-sensei so long to get here? I am not complaining, but class should have been underway a while ago._

He turned around and saw Hinata staring at him. _Do I have something on my face?_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata had been staring at Naruto for the pass half an hour. _Naruto-kun, what can I do to get you to notice me? _As she continued to gaze at the boy she was infatuated with. _I just love everything about you, Naruto-kun it is as if you are everything that I am not. _How she longed for him to look at her with his beautiful blue eyes.

_You never give up on your training even when you can't perform a jutsu properly you just get up and try again. _Feeling pride swell in her as if she was her husband.

She of course blushed after that thought and blushed even more after many other naughty thoughts about Naruto and her being married. _People have told you all your life that you are a failure and my father has told me that I am a disappointment to the clan, so does that make both of us failures? _

Hinata had no idea that Naruto was now looking straight into her eyes._ But that is why I admire you Naruto-kun and that is why I lov…that is why I like you Naruto-kun and a lot. _Hinata just remained in her thoughts wondering why everything was so much easily said in her mind and not in person.

Naruto had called Hinata's name at least a dozen times and if she didn't respond one more time he felt like he was going to have to shake her.

"Neh, Hinata are you okay? Do I have something on my face? Am I offending you in some way? Naruto asked, but Hinata remained in her thoughts. So Naruto did what he thought was logical to do.

Naruto climbed on top of the desk in front of Hinata and crouched down so he could see Hinata eye to eye.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura stopped arguing as they both saw Naruto and Hinata's faces very close together as if they were going to kiss. Forgetting all about Sasuke and wanting to see someone kiss they decided to get a better view of this which happened to be right behind Naruto.

At this exact moment Kiba had just walk in and saw how close Hinata and Naruto were. _What the hell is going on up in here? When the hell did he figure out that Hinata loves him? Damn, I have to stop this shit. _Without a second thought he began to run towards Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back with Naruto and Hinata

Naruto lightly shaked Hinata and whispered in her ear. "Hinata, are you okay? Do you have a fever? While placing his soft hands on her forehead.

Hinata immediately abandoned her thoughts and came back to reality only to find the object of her affections on top of the desk in front of her. _Oh my god Naruto-kun is so close and he's touching me. I wish he could hug me or kiss me. Is he worried about me? Oh no, I feel faint._

Hinata was as red as red could be. "N-Naru…Naruto-kun, I-I am f-fine. I don't h-have a fever or anything."

Naruto looked her straight in the eyes. _That is weird. In everyone else's eyes I see hatred, fear, an annoyed look, or I just get hit, but not Hinata she looks at me differently. _Naruto frowned thinking hard. _I have seen Iruka look at me like this before, but what I am seeing looks a lot deeper, why?_

"Hinata-chan, why do you look at me like that? Naruto asked confused. "I really am not good with my social skills when it comes to friends that are girls." _Not that I have any here in the Leaf village._

Hinata was so close to fainting. _He called me Hinata-chan and now he is looking right into my eyes. It is like he can read me as if he knows something. _"Neh, Naruto-kun I-I… what I a-am tr-trying to say is."

Hinata and Naruto were not aware that Sakura and Ino were right behind them listening to the conversation, but what they all didn't know was Kiba who was running towards Naruto and try to yank him off the desk, but thanks to Akamaru jumping of his head threw Kiba off balance and he bumped into Ino, who bumped into Sakura, who bumped in to Naruto.

(AN: Wow you got to love the Domino Affect)

Naruto leaned forward do to the push and smashed his lips against Hinata's lips, while she fell of the chair with Naruto on top of her.

Naruto and Hinata were both wide eyed, but none seemed to move.

Hinata was staring straight into Naruto's blue eyes. _Naruto-kun is kissing me. I can't believe it, he is actually kissing me. _And with that Hinata wrapped her hands around his neck and head and kissed him.

Naruto was trying to get off of her, but a part of him didn't want to. _Hinata-chan has such soft lips. No I can't she will only be hated by everyone if she is with me, they would kill her. Besides it was an accident I know she'll. WHAT THE FUCK Hinata-chan is kissing me back, but it feels so good, maybe. _

Everyone in class saw the commotion and were now watching Hinata and Naruto continue kissing on the ground.

Ino and Sakura had similar thoughts. _Damn, lucky Hinata kissing the boy she wants, but that should be me and Sasuke-kun. _As they both were entranced by the kiss that was happening in front of them.

Kiba couldn't believe what he was seeing. _Oh my god Hinata is devouring him. Man, I ruined my chances. I guess I am going to have to find someone else, but don't think it is over between you and me Naruto. _As Kiba angrily went to his chair and sat down.

Everyone either were surprised, thought it was too troublesome, eating, or just watching.

Then Naruto began to kiss her back, which surprised Hinata, but she continued.

Though as soon as Naruto kissed her back, it quickly ended. _No, if Hinata knew what I was she wouldn't be doing this, but even if I didn't have Kyuubi I am just a street rat, while she is a princess. _

(AN: If you are wondering why I had Naruto kiss her back was because Naruto has never experienced any form of affection so the kiss was more out of curiosity.)

Naruto stood up and helped Hinata up never leaving each others line of vision. He could see that she didn't want the kiss to stop, so he did the only thing he knew would stop this situation…he 'fainted'.

Hinata was shocked as well as the rest of the class. As one of the students in her class spoke. "Wait a minute, why did he faint? Aren't you supposed to be the one that faints Hinata?"

Everybody either nodded in agreement or just didn't know what to do.

Hinata got on her knees and checked Naruto. _It seems like he is just exhausted better let him rest._

Naruto just hoped Iruka would save him any second now and 'wake' him up from this state.

As if Kami herself was listening to Naruto his prayer was answered and in came in Iruka.

"Good morning class I see that everyone is…" As he looked at Naruto on the ground. "Oh Kami what the heck happened to Naruto?" As he ran towards Naruto who he considered as his little brother.

Once checking him he was brought up to date about how this all happened.

Hinata blushed, but soon realized Naruto was actually pushed on top of her. _So he didn't kiss me intentionally, but I felt him kiss me back when we were on the ground._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto was finally awake from his fainting and was sent to the Hokage's office where the Hokage checked his seal and everything just to make sure he was okay.

Naruto knowing he had to act like an idiot put on his 'happy façade' mask on. "Neh, Old man I need to go back and pass the test now or else I won't get a chance too."

The Third Hokage looked at Naruto and figured he was alright. _It must have been due to the fact that he has never had affection thrown to him like that especially a girl his age. _

"Yes, your ok to go now Naruto. Good luck on your exam." As the old man smiled at him and ruffled Naruto's hair.

Naruto wasn't going to admit it, but he liked it when the old man did that. "Thanks, old man I'll see you later."

"Bye Naruto, stop by soon." As the Third waved goodbye at Naruto. _Just like your father Naruto and yet your mother's attitude and stubbornness._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Naruto began to run towards the academy he accidentally bumped into someone.

Fearing that the person was going to call him a demon and yell for 'help' against this hell spawn Naruto started to spout out millions of apologies.

"Naruto, it's okay." The person said.

Naruto looked up to see who had spoken to him and to his surprise it was his sensei.

"Sorry, Mizuki-sensei. I should really watch where I am going, huh." Naruto said already knowing the answer.

"Yeah, I guess, but that is not important right now Naruto." As he smiled to Naruto.

Naruto always felt uneasy around Mizuki-sensei, but he didn't know why. _Mizuki-sensei is such a nice person. If I didn't know Hinata-chan, the old man, and Iruka, then he would be the nicest person I know._

"Okay, sensei what do you need to tell me? Naruto looked at him impatiently.

Mizuki looked at Naruto. "It is about the Genin exams."

Hearing this Naruto had to do is roll and act like the 'idiot he was'. "Really what about them sensei, am I eliminated? Was I to late?" Naruto looking somewhat crestfallen.

Mizuki pretending to care smiled at Naruto. "Of course not. Iruka told me to give you the new exam that we have just developed."

Naruto not buying this shit decided to play along. "New exam? As long as I don't have to do **Bunshin no jutsu** then ok."

Mizuki smiled even wider. "No, Naruto all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll of sealing that is in the Hokage tower without letting anyone see you and bring it to me at a shack outside the village three miles west of here. Can you handle it?"

Naruto simply smiled and yelled. 'NO PROBLEM MIZUKI-SENSEI I WON'T LET YOU DOWN."

"I know you won't Naruto and your test begins NOW!!! As Mizuki watched Naruto run off. _Because if you do I will have to kill you sooner then I have too. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hey I hope you have enjoyed that I want to try to make it as different as possible from the real thing. I hope you readers and authors liked it. I look forward to reviews and please flame me lightly if you have to flame me. REVIEW please.

_._


	2. New Revelations

**Naruto: The Stupid Genius **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now and I don't own any jutsu or anything._

_This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings._

_Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series._

_**If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! **_

_If there is something confusing you I will personally answer your questions ASAP, if not then enjoy._

_**IS IT JUST ME OR DOES TOBI LOOK LIKE OBITO???? I KNOW HE CLAIMS TO BE MADARA, BUT COME ON TELL ME HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT.- ALEX 10/22/08**_

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

AUTHORS NOTE**: Sorry For Those That Have Been Reading My First Fic ****The Demon and The Princess of the Leaf,**** But As I Told Other People Before That I Have Made A Lot Of Mistakes With That Fic. I Will Continue That Fic As Soon As I Figure Out A Plan For That Fic, But For Now I Will Do This Fic To help With My Writers Block As Others Would Say.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Also, I hope this doesn't bother the readers, but I do this because sometimes when I read fics and they don't update for a long time. I tend to forget what the fic is about due to the amount of different fics I read so hopefully this is the same for everyone else. Please review even one word can do wonders. **

Last time on Naruto: The Stupid Genius-

Naruto leaned forward do to the push and smashed his lips against Hinata's lips, while she fell of the chair with Naruto on top of her.

Naruto and Hinata were both wide eyed, but none seemed to move.

Mizuki smiled even wider. "No, Naruto all you have to do is steal the Forbidden Scroll of sealing that is in the Hokage tower without letting anyone see you and bring it to me at a shack outside the village three miles west of here. Can you handle it?"

Naruto simply smiled and yelled. 'NO PROBLEM MIZUKI-SENSEI I WON'T LET YOU DOWN."

"I know you won't Naruto and your test begins NOW!!! As Mizuki watched Naruto run off. Because if you do I will have to kill you sooner then I have too.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: New Revelations**

Naruto was currently in front of the Third Hokage with the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing in his possession.

Naruto knowing full well what Mizuki was planning decided to let old man Hokage know what was up, but only after playing a little game with him.

"Hey, there Old man. What you doing?" Naruto asked as if nothing was going on.

The Third was looking at Naruto as if trying to find out what his motives were. "Not much Naruto just walking by, but I couldn't help but notice that you have a scroll in your possession. A forbidden one in fact."

Naruto decided to activate his plan and he formed a cross in front of him, while whispering. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**."

Sarutobi Hiruzen aka "The Professor" raised his eyebrows at what he was seeing. _When did Naruto learn this jutsu? It is a Jounin level jutsu and from what I hear he can't even perform an __**Illusion Clone Jutsu **__to pass the last couple exams._

The Third was surrounded by at least hundreds of Naruto's clones. _What is he up to?_

And as if Naruto could read minds he formed the tiger hand seal and whispered. "**Sexy no Jutsu**."

All of a sudden The Third was surrounded by hundreds of naked hot blonds that barely hid their features behind tiny clouds, steam, or whatever it was smoke.

The point is that The Third was living every mans dream whether he is a pervert or not and even though the girl was Naruto using the **Transformation Jutsu **it didn't matter at the moment.

The Third feeling the blood about to erupt out of his nose tried to prevent it, but a stream of blood came out anyways and he passed out.

Naruto canceled both his jutsus and kept one clone. He then told the clone to stay and wait for the old man to wake up.

"Now I want you to tell the old man everything about Mizuki and where I am going to be at." The clone nodded his head. "Yeah, I kind of already knew that, but if you feel cool bossing a clone around you go ahead and do it."

Naruto blushed out of embarrassment. _Damn and I am supposed to be a genius. _"Whatever, I just wanted to explain the situation okay and dispel after you tell the Old man alright."

The clone once again nodded his head and saluted the real Naruto and it sat down, while Naruto started heading for the shack.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Back at the academy everyone had passed the test and were going to have to wait another couple hours for their parents to come pick them up.

Hinata was wondering what was taking Naruto so long to come back. _Naruto-kun aren't you going to take the exam, so you can become a genin? I hope your ok Naruto-kun._

Hinata then blushed because she remembered how she had kissed him. _Oh Kami-sama I thought he kissed me on purpose, so I took the chance to kiss him back, but it was all Kiba's fault. _As she looked at Kiba who was staring right at her.

_Wow, now that is creepy. _As Hinata went back to her thoughts about Naruto. _Even though I liked the fact that I am or I think I am Naruto-kun's first kiss and he's mine, I wish it would have happened differently. _

As her mind began to wonder off to her and Naruto going to a fancy restaurant were he would be such a great gentlemen. Naruto then walks her home and Hinata invites him in for coffee, but really wanted to. _Oh no I am not a pervert no no no no. I…what would Naruto-kun think of me if he knew I thought about him like that, besides it can' be that big. Wait what did I just think, but I can check to make sure. Shut up shut up shut up._

A blushing red Hinata then noticed that Mizuki-sensei had walked in.

"Iruka." Mizuki spoke.

"Mizuki, where were you the exams are almost over? Were are just waiting for Naruto now." Iruka responded.

Mizuki then faked a sad look. "Iruka, Naruto isn't going to come take the exams."

None of the class could hear this conversation, but Hinata used her **Byakugan** to read their lips.

Iruka got worried. "What do you mean? Did Naruto get hurt or something and can't come?"

Mizuki then thought to himself. _No, but Naruto and you will be dieing together soon Iruka. I don't know why you care for that demon if he killed your parents and mine. No, Naruto didn't the Kyuubi did it. What is happening to me. _"No, Naruto isn't hurt or anything."

Both Hinata and Iruka sighed in relief. "But he did steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

Iruka was shocked, but didn't want to surprise his academy students and whispered. "Mizuki let's go look for Naruto immediately, but does everyone else know about this."

Mizuki then lied. "Yes, Hokage-sama told me to tell you since you are the best at finding Naruto."

Iruka nodded. "Alright then go ahead let me tell the class to stay here and don't leave until we get back."

Mizuki then nodded. "The Third told me to tell you to head west of here outside the village." _Then I will kill you both. No, I can't kill them. What is happening to me. What did Orochimaru do to me._

Once again Iruka nodded as Mizuki 'left' the academy. Iruka then faced the class. "Students, I will be back in a couple of minutes for I have to go to the Hokage's office real quick and I should be back in a while, so sit tight and I will be back."

All the academy students nodded their heads and continued talking, flirting, brooding, or just doing nothing.

Except for Hinata Hyuuga who decided to sneak out of class and follow Iruka-Sensei.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had finally reached the shack and decided to prop open the scroll. "I should check out what cool jutsu I can learn and do."

As he unrolled the scroll the first jutsu he saw was. "**Shadow Clone Jutsu**, I already know this jutsu next."

He scanned the jutsus and learn that he could in fact make his shadow clone explode. _That is so cool maybe I should learn this one. _

It was then that his train of thought was interrupted. "**I can teach you that anytime, how about you open up the scroll all the way to the last one. From what I see it goes in order of how strong the jutsus are.**"

Naruto hearing this talked to the Kyuubi. _Okay, I will then and you have to teach me it tonight._

Kyuubi snorted. "**Fine then whatever just hurry up we don't have that much time left.**"

Naruto continued to unroll the scroll to the end. Finally, in the end he saw an envelope with his name on it actually two envelopes with his name. _Why the heck is this here? I guess I should open them. _

Naruto opened the first envelope and saw a letter in it.

_To my Naru-chan,_

Naruto blushed at the nickname. _Who the hell would call me that? Doesn't everyone hate me in this village._

Naruto deciding to stop stalling and figured answers would come if he kept on reading the letter so he continued.

_To my Naru-chan, _

_Hey there…sorry that I don't know what to write, but how does someone write a letter to their baby son that they might never get to know? Well, I guess I should start off with how is life going for you now? Are you a ninja, are you in love, have you accomplished goals and dreams, have you had a great life so far?_

_This is hard to write I am sorry, but it is because I am looking right at you right now you are so adorable you look just like your father, but you have my eyes and they look beautiful on you. _

_I guess I should explain what is going on… I am your mother obviously and I am from what was known as Whirlpool country. I don't know how simple I can put it, but our whole family is dead. No one survived the attack by the Rock village. I took out at least a couple dozens of them and when one of them was going to initiate the finishing blow your father saved me from getting killed. _

_I guess you can say when we both first saw each other it was love at first sight, I instantly fell for his charm and good looks. He fell for my good looks too no I am just kidding he loved me because of how I fought and later my unique personality you can say._

_Your father and I immediately when we got back to the Leaf village we decided to get to know each other better and after a year of dating he proposed to me. Now let me tell you I was on cloud nine Naru-chan, not only is he the strongest ninja in the world right now, but the hottest man alive and it is (probably is a 'was' now that I am probably dead) the second best day of my life including when we did get married. Now imagine when I found out I was pregnant with you. _

_Today Naru-chan is the best day of my life October Tenth the day your father and I brought you to life, but today will also be the worst day of my life because your father and I won't be around to watch you grow up… I'm sorry I just don't know what to tell you, I know that you must be happy to know we didn't abandon you and that you finally found out who your parents are, but you also find out that we are dead. I hope you have been treated well and grown up happy, but I really doubt it this village has bad people, but not all of them are bad just misguided. Maybe, now your curious as to what will kill me or what killed me?_

_Naru-chan, I have a blood disease that could only be cured by Tsunade-sama, but because she left the village I will most likely die. Now I don't want you to hate anyone for it was probably my fault somehow for in our family The Uzumaki Clan we had this weird ritual of licking our opponents blood after we killed them, but after the first one I didn't do it anymore and I don't want you to either because look what is happening to me. _

_Now you are the last of the Uzumaki's my son and it will be your responsibility to rebuild the clan, but with only one wife I don't care if the council insists on you taking multiple wife's because if you do don't even think about calling yourself my son. I rather you have 50 kids with one person than 50 with multiple wife's._

_Sorry about that I am lecturing you already and you haven't even done anything bad yet… I hope. Back to what is going on though I have that blood disease and will die around a couple hours or days from now and your father is going to do the hardest thing that he has ever done in his life and I am sorry that it had to be you my Naru-chan. I just want you to know that I love you with all my heart and soul and hopefully you love me too after reading this. _

_It looks like my Minato-kun is done with his letter I better hurry up now for he is taking you with him to defeat Kyuubi. Once again Naru-chan I love you and so does your father and I hope you have grown up to be a strong kind young man. Hopefully, you got your father's charm and brains and my determination and stubbornness because with that you will be the best ninja ever. I'll see you eventually in death, just hopefully not anytime soon._

_With All My Love Your Mother, _

_Kushina Uzumaki Namikaze _

_P.S. I left you some of our clan jutsus in the letter with your father he also has jutsu for you and if you find someone that you cherish, consider best friend, would die for without a second thought, and thinks she is beautiful than live for that person protect them with your life because that is love my son. I love you Naruto._

Naruto stared blankly at the letter as tear after tear fell out of his eyes. He gripped the letter hard shaking, but making sure he wouldn't rip or tear it. _I finally find my family only to find out they are all dead, but maybe my father still alive somewhere right. _A still shaking Naruto opened up the other letter.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Iruka had passed the gates and started sprinting and looking around the area. _Where are you Naruto?_

Though Iruka didn't know that he was being followed by Mizuki he continued searching.

Mizuki quietly stalked Iruka. _Both you and the demon will die together Iruka. _As he started to get excited. _Orochimaru-sensei will accept me once I bring him the scroll. No, I won't , I can't betray the leaf like that. I can't betray Tsubaki-chan. _

Unknown to both though Hinata was tailing Mizuki and Iruka. _Mizuki-sensei is stalking Iruka-sensei, why though didn't he tell him to come this way to look for Naruto? I guess I will find out soon enough. _As she followed both her sensei's to where Naruto was. _I hope you are okay Naruto-kun._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had pulled out the other letter out of the envelope and began to read it.

_To my Naru-chan,_

_This is the greatest day of our lives son and yet the worst. Your mother and I are so happy that we had you for I never had any parents growing up I was an orphan. Now I have a family and yet now that I have it, it is being taken away from me. Your mother lost her whole family back in Whirlpool I am pretty sure she told you that and now that we have you, you are going to be losing us. The Old man, The Third asked me if I wanted him to seal the Kyuubi in you, but I told him no it is my duty as Hokage._

Naruto paused as he read that sentence. The next sentence made him drop the letter.

_Naruto today I will be sealing the Kyuubi no Kitsune inside of you. _

Naruto gripped his hairs on his head and began to shake again. He was rocking himself back and forth slowly while muttering words. "No…it can't be…why would he do that…to me…his own son?…why me?…why didn't you stay with me?"

Naruto figuring out feeling sorry for himself right now would be useless, so he picked the letter up and continued reading completely forgetting the fact that the Fourth is his father.

_If you haven't figured it out yet, I am The Leaf Village's Fourth Hokage, Minato Uzumaki Namikaze. Your mother told me the only way she would add my last name to hers was if I added hers to mine. _

Naruto once again was shocked. _He is my father… the greatest of all Hokage's is my father._

_You must hate me now that you know that your own father placed a heavy burden on you. Like your godfather Jiraiya would say "With this heavy burden you now contain a gift and a curse." I don't know what that weird crap means, but I know that I have placed a curse on you my only son. I hope you understand though why I chose you. I chose you because I could not ask another family to do that to their child if I couldn't do it with my own child. _

_Hopefully if you want to be Hokage you understand that. Son, I don't know what else to say, but that I love you and besides your mom, your are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Actually both you and your mom are the best things that ever happened to me and I am glad I got to at least hold you and tell you how much you mean to me. _

_Here in the bottom of the letter are jutsu that belong to me and your mother explaining everything about them._

_Good luck son and don't hate the villagers, they only hate what they don't understand. Gain their respect and protect them since you are the son of a Hokage and hopefully future Hokage. Now let's go beat the Kyuubi, Naru-chan._

_With All My Love Your Father,_

_The Fourth Hokage of The Village Hidden in The Leafs, Minato Uzumaki Namikaze_

_P.S. If you run into Jiraiya don't become a pervert like him please or a Super Pervert okay. Also, don't feel like you can't make bonds son because you think you are the demon. Just know you are not the demon you are it's jailor and besides living a lonely life isn't healthy, find someone to share it with. Find someone who loves you even though you have the Kyuubi in you someone who trusts you with their life and your life with them someone who wants to be there for you, okay? I Love you, Naruto._

Naruto couldn't take it. It was too much information in such a short amount of time.

Naruto ended up fainting due to stress.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The Third finally awoke only to find Naruto staring right at him.

He checked himself for blood, but didn't find any. Naruto's clone saw this. "I am Naruto's clone and he told me to tell you about what is going on and I cleaned you up Hokage-sama."

Sarutobi blinked and wondered. "Damn, you show more respect than the real Naruto."

The clone grinned and started to explain all that has happened and what Naruto was planning. As soon as the clone ended the conversation it dispelled itself.

The Third decided to head towards the shack to make sure nothing happened, but first he went to the office and looked at two headbands. "Why do I have a feeling he found out about his parents."

With that said The Third disappeared in a puff of smoke as he made his way towards the shack.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto had finally woken up and rolled up the Forbidden Scroll and put it on his back. Then, he grabbed the letters from his parents and put them in his pocket. As he sat crossed legged on the ground waiting for Mizuki he was caught by surprise, when he found out it was Iruka-sensei instead.

At that moment Iruka hoped out of the tree and landed in front of Naruto. "I found you Naruto and it's all over." As Iruka chuckled.

Naruto putting on his 'Happy façade'. "You found me Iruka-sensei." While rubbing the back of his head with his right arm. "I pass right?"

Iruka looked at him confused. "What Naruto? Passed what?"

Naruto gave him a 'surprised' look. "Mizuki-sensei told me that you had a special exam for me and it was for me to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

Iruka looked at Naruto to see if it was one of his pranks. _Naruto never lies and doesn't have a reason too. _"Mizuki told you that." Earning a nod from Naruto. "I am sorry Naruto, but there is no such thing as a test like that."

Naruto looked at his sensei. "I am sorry for stealing the scroll then Iruka-sensei. How can I be so stupid?"

Iruka put his hand on his shoulder. "Hey, if you don't listen to your teacher you get in trouble and besides you trusted Mizuki and so did I, so trusting your teacher never to lie to you is natural Naruto because they are there to teach you and you have to trust them so they can teach you. So there is no reason to apologize for doing what you are supposed to do."

Naruto smiled, but noticed kunai coming straight at them and he pushed Iruka out of the way and took some hits.

Iruka seeing Naruto get hit by the kunai turns around to see Mizuki.

"I guess you have figured out my plan, huh Iruka." As Mizuki walked into the clearing.

Iruka looked at Mizuki with disgust. "Yeah, we have, but I guess I am going to have to put down a traitor and send you to Ibiki Morino for some torturing."

Hinata gasped when she saw Naruto get hit by the kunai, but stopped herself from being exposed. _Please be okay Naruto-kun. _As she saw Naruto pull out the kunai that hit him.

The Third sat on a tree branch watching what was going to happen. _I'll let things play out for now and then I'll intervene. _

Naruto stood up. "Neh, Mizuki too weak to steal the scroll yourself." As he laughed to himself.

Mizuki looked at him and also laughed, which confused the hell out of everyone.

"Naruto, I could have done that, but then I wouldn't have been able to kill you and Iruka. How fun would that be if I just took the scroll and left." As Mizuki continued laughing. _Besides, it is impossible to steal the scroll and yet you did you little demon. _

Iruka then spoke up. "Mizuki, how about you turn yourself in and we can call it a day old friend." As if by saying friend gave Mizuki strength to get limited control of himself again, his posture was relaxed which everyone noticed. "I would like that, but I can't Iruka." He said sadly. "I can't control myself for some odd reason."

Iruka looked at him. "What do you mean can't control yourself."

"I don't know. I saw Orochimaru a couple days, weeks, or years ago I don't remember and he offered me power if I betrayed the village, but I said no." Mizuki clenched his fist. "But then he did something and now I can't really control what I do or what I say."

Naruto and Iruka looked at him with pity. "No, don't look at me like that just finish me off before he takes over again. And tell Tsubaki-chan that I." Mizuki never got to finish the sentence as an insane smirk graced his face. "Enough of that now right. I was kind of getting sick of hearing that crap."

This new Mizuki looked at Naruto. "Do you know why everyone hates you Naruto?"

Naruto knew, but said nothing and just looked at his feet.

Hinata looked at the boy she cared about. _Naruto-kun, why do the villagers look at you with hatred?_

"No, don't tell him, it is against the law placed by The Third." Iruka yelled.

Iruka's pleas were ignored. "Everyone hates you Naruto because you are the reincarnation of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You had it sealed inside you at birth and now you are the Kyuubi himself, the demon that killed Iruka's parents and mine as well."

Hinata eyes began to swell as she shaked. "No, Naruto-kun your too kind and sweet to be him, it can't be possible…it's impossible." As she whispered to herself.

Naruto stood there unfazed as he continued to look at his feet. "I already knew that he was sealed into me."

This surprised everyone. "But I am it's jailor and he is my prisoner. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the great Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And I am not in any shape or form the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Everyone was surprised before, now everyone was shocked.

Naruto is the son of the Fourth Hokage ran through everyone's mind except the Third who decided to knock out Mizuki.

The Third stood in front of Iruka and Naruto. "Good job Iruka and Naruto. And I see you discovered your roots Naruto." Naruto simply nodded. He ruffled Naruto's hair. "The apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"As long as no one else finds out Old man I am okay."

The Third winced a little, which was caught by Naruto. "What's wrong old man?"

The Third sighed. "You can come on out now, Hinata."

A loud 'eep' was heard as Hinata came out into the clearing next to Naruto.

Naruto was now scared. _Oh no I have to get out of here. Please let this be a dream, now she is going to tell everyone and she will hate me too because a demon kissed her._

The Third saw Naruto struggling. "Calm down Naruto, if Hinata hated you she would have left a long time ago."

Naruto then looked at Hinata who was red faced. "She is mad at me old man look, I think she hates me and why wouldn't she the whole village only sees a demon why wouldn't everyone else."

Hinata heard this and did the only thing her mind or more like her body told her to do. She hugged him.

Naruto was caught off guard once again. "I don't hate you Naruto-kun." _Wow I didn't stutter._

Naruto and Iruka thought along similar lines. _Wow, she didn't stutter._

As Hinata kept on speaking. "I can never hate you Na-Naruto-kun." _Great it's back now. _"I f-feel guilty now as if I s-should have spoken to y-you s-sooner Na-Naruto-kun."

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing, but she didn't stop there. "I w-want to be t-there for y-you Na-Naruto-kun, I want to be your friend if that is o-okay with you."

Naruto was in complete shock. _She doesn't hate me. _"I know you aren't the Kyuubi Naruto-kun because I trust you with my life and I want to be there for you to help carry that burden. You are my hero Naruto-kun you protect us everyday from the Kyuubi and I feel safe when I am around you."

Naruto started to cry again and hugged her back, which caught Hinata by surprise. "Thank you Hinata-chan. Thank you for being here for me and I would love it if you were my first friend." Then Hinata did what she was best at. She fainted in Naruto's arms.

"Hinata-chan…Hinata-chan, wake up are you okay." Naruto screamed.

Before Hinata left the world of the living and into her dreams she thought one more thing. _I will always be there for you Naruto-kun because I am starting to fall for you even more._

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

With that everyone returned to the village and Naruto was now in the Hokage's office.

"It looks like Mizuki had a **Advanced Memory Block Jutsu **used on him that made him see what he was doing, but not allow him to control his body. It has been removed, but now to get to the topic about the genin exams and then your parents." The Third said.

Naruto looked at him and asked. "What about them Old man?"

"Naruto because you didn't take the genin exam you can't become a genin now." The Third said straight forward.

Naruto kind of already knew this was going to happen, but now he wanted to graduate. He wanted to spend time with Hinata-chan.

"But." This immediately caught Naruto's attention. "Since you completed an S rank mission, I guess we can allow you to become a genin."

Naruto looked at the old man as he winked at Naruto. Naruto smiled back at him as Sarutobi threw him two headbands.

Naruto inspected them and figured out what they were. "These…these belonged to my parents. These are their headbands huh." He sadly said.

Sarutobi looked at him. "Yes, they are. They wanted me to give them to you, so you always remembered where you came from."

Naruto looked at the headband with the whirlpool symbol on it. _Mother this one is yours. _As he placed it around his neck.

_And father this one is yours. _As he grabbed the headband with the leaf symbol on it and placed it around his forehead.

Sarutobi was amused by what Naruto did and stood up walking towards Naruto. The Old man placed a hand on his shoulder. "They would be very proud of you Naruto."

Naruto looked straight into the Hokage's eyes. "Yes, Hokage-sama they would be, wouldn't they."

As he turned around and stared at the Hokage Monument right at his father.

"Now head home Naruto and go to the academy in the morning, so you can be placed on your team."

Naruto smiled at him and ran off to his apartment. _I guess I got a lot of training to do. _"Later Old man."

The Kyuubi knew it was directed towards him. **"Yeah, brat, but did you know that if you train with your Shadow clone jutsu that you can get 1 years of training in three hours, but of course depending on the number of clones you use."**

Naruto didn't believe him. _How is that possible?_

Kyuubi couldn't believe this kid was a 'Genius'. **"Simple, don't you notice how every time one of your clones is dispelled you know what they did and all the information they knew."**

Naruto thought hard and remembered how he got all the different point of views of how the old man Hokage flew when the blood erupted from his nose. _Yea I do, but I can do that with any jutsu?_

"**Yes, kit now let's go train and learn the Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu.**" As Naruto smiled widely.

"You did remember." As the villagers looked at him as if he was crazy.

The Kyuubi snorted at the comment. "**Of course I remember I am not an idiot like you, now stop wasting time and give one hundred laps around the village.**"

Naruto sighed and started to run. "**Brat, activate the weight seals you have on and add another 200 lbs. to each limb**."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Are you serious that is already making it twice as heavy compared to what Rock Lee is wearing."

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"I know aren't I a bitch. Now start running or you'll never learn the jutsu.**"

With that said Naruto started running.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Authors Note: I felt like I did bad on this chapter, but I will post up the next one in two days it will be better. Please review and if you have any questions just ask. REVIEW!!!!!

Thanks to these Reviewers because of you guys I feel like I am doing a great job:

Kyuubi123

Leaf Ranger

THE HEE-HO KING

GraityTheWizard

MistressWinowyll

Moonangel511

Kris-san

Vash3055

DarkLordTaker

Wirespeed91

Rose Tiger


	3. Misarable life

**Naruto: The Stupid Genius **

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Naruto and Hinata would be together by now and I don't own any jutsu or anything._

_This is going to be a NaruHina fic. That pairing will be my main focus and depending on how I feel or reviews I get I might add on other pairings._

_Characters OOC and in this fic just to let you know. The story will eventually differ from the actual series._

_**If YOU don't like it then Stop Here!! **_

_If there is something confusing you I will personally answer your questions ASAP, if not then enjoy._

_**IS IT JUST ME OR DOES TOBI LOOK LIKE OBITO???? I KNOW HE CLAIMS TO BE MADARA, BUT COME ON TELL ME HE DOESN'T LOOK LIKE IT.- ALEX 10/22/08**_

_Thoughts_

"Speaking"

"**Demon Speaking"**

_**Demon Thoughts**_

**Sorry I wasn't really happy with this chapter, so I decided to rewrite it thanks to Kyuubi123 pointing out a fact. Also I am sorry for how long I have taken, but to make a long explanation short, I have been having a few problems come up in my life that I have been fixing.**

Last time on Naruto: The Stupid Genius-

I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the son of the great Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. And I am not in any shape or form the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Naruto was in complete shock. _She doesn't hate me. _"I know you aren't the Kyuubi Naruto-kun because I trust you with my life and I want to be there for you to help carry that burden. You are my hero Naruto-kun you protect us everyday from the Kyuubi and I feel safe when I am around you."

Naruto sweat dropped. "Are you serious that is already making it twice as heavy compared to what Rock Lee is wearing."

The Kyuubi chuckled. **"I know aren't I a bitch. Now start running or you'll never learn the jutsu.**"

With that said Naruto started running.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter Three: Misarable Life**

Hinata had woken up a little late then usual in the morning and instantly remembered yesterdays events. _How did I get here? I guess I am going to have to ask Naruto-kun. _

Then Hinata also remembered that he failed to show up and take the genin exam the day before._ I might not get to see you again Naruto-kun. _As Hinata's mood started to hit the slumps._ But I will be there for you when I can Naruto-kun, I won't let you be alone anymore. _

Hinata knew now that she was a ninja seeing Naruto was going to be almost impossible, but she would do whatever it takes to make it a possibility.

And of course since Hinata didn't wake up as early like she usually did. She ended up missing breakfast with her family.

Hinata ran into a Branch member on her way out and asked. "Sorry, to bother you, but have you seen my father?"

The Branch member stopped and bowed. "No, I haven't seen him around, but he has been called to the Hokage's office to discuss, how you got here last night."

"Do you know how I got here last night? Hinata asked. _Does everyone know except me?_

The Branch member sadly responded. "I am sorry Hinata-sama, I don't know how you got here, but I know that a blond boy dropped you off to your father."

Hinata blushed. _Naruto-kun must of left me here. _But instantly paled. _I hope Naruto-kun is okay, I hope father didn't do anything to him. _"It's okay you don't have to apologize to me. I actually would like to thank you for the information. I am sorry for taking up your time Hyuuga-san."

The Branch member immediately responded. "No need Hinata-sama, I live to serve the Main Family, but thanks to your kindness it has been a whole lot easier."

Hinata smiled at the comment. "Once again thank you for your kindness Hinata-sama." With that the Branch member bowed and left.

Hinata simply shrugged her shoulders. _I am just being me, there is nothing special about it._

And she decided to then head for the academy. _Besides, you never know I might be able to see Naruto-kun on the way over there training or something. _

Little did Hinata know Naruto was going to be in the classroom with her.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Naruto woke up early in the morning and was heading towards the academy with both his parents headbands. Naruto couldn't believe he got the **Exploding Shadow Clone Jutsu **down in less than an hour.

"**Of course you did. You used four hundred clones, but you're an idiot. Why would you dispel them all at the same time." **Kyuubi yawned.** "Next time dispel them in groups, so you don't get yourself killed by overloading your peanut sized brain with information.**" As Kyuubi once again yawned in his cage.

Naruto was really getting irritated with the Kyuubi lately. _Well, maybe if some idiot would fucking let people know what would happen if someone did that then maybe I wouldn't have gotten into that situation in the first place. And besides stop yawning you are almost as bad as Shikamaru, why the hell would you be tired? All you do is lay around in that cage._

Kyuubi being somewhat frustrated for the lack of sleep. "**Shut up and go fuck yourself. You fucking Hokage wannabe, do you have any idea how hard it is to sleep in a cage**."

Naruto started laughing out loud. _Good one Kyuu, really though why are you tired?_

And as if the Kyuubi was trying to mimic Naruto. "**I am going to protect everyone in the village and then they have to respect me. I'll become the strongest ninja ever and then I am going to be Hokage, believe it.**" Then with his normal voice. "**Tell me that bullshit doesn't get you tired.**"

Naruto face-faulted. _Wow, Kyuu that wasn't cool. I don't ever make fun of your hopes and dreams._

"**Anyways, if you would have asked me then I would have told you idiot.**" As the Kyuubi yawned again. "**Let me go to sleep brat and wake me up when you need me.**"

Naruto satisfied that Kyuubi wasn't going to say anything else realized he had just passed the training grounds. _Damn, it brings back memories from when I came back and met Team Gai. _As he continued to make his way to the academy.

_**(Flashback)**_

_It felt good to be back home. It was the day eleven year old Naruto came back from his travels around the ninja world. _

_He had just got done talking to the Hokage about his travels leaving out the information about meeting the other demon containers of course. _

_The Old man told him he made it just in time because the academy was going to start again on Monday._

_Naruto asked if he could go train at the training grounds. The old man said sure just make sure you stay out of the Genin teams way they are training waiting for missions to come in._

_Naruto of course said yes and headed for the training grounds._

_Naruto finally reached the training grounds and saw three young ninja that seemed not to fit together. _

_Naruto saw a kid with THICK EYEBROWS and a bowl haircut. And he also saw that the thick brows boy happened to be wearing like a green leotard or something. Naruto thought to himself. 'And I thought the orange jumpsuit was bad.'_

_The other person was a Hyuuga. Naruto instantly recognized him as such, but not because of the eyes, but his posture and long combed hair. 'Do all the Hyuuga's have long hair or something and what is up with their 'I am better than everyone attitude and posture?' It's like they can talk with body language alone.'_

_The third person was a girl. 'She has quite a couple scrolls in her pockets.' As Naruto watched this girl simply continue to pull out weapons and cleaning them out of random places. 'Were the fuck is she keeping all those things?' Naruto actually being curious walked up to the group._

_The first to turn was thick brows, but Naruto could feel that the Hyuuga seemed to know he was there all along. _

"_I am Rock Lee and it is an honor to meet you…" Naruto looked at him wondering why he didn't finish his sentence. 'Oh shit he wants to know my name.'_

"_Hi, Rock Lee I am Naruto Uzumaki, it is a pleasure to meet you."_

"_Ah no the pleasure is all mine Naruto." As he looked at his teammates he decided to introduce them to him. "I would like you to meet my teammates Naruto. The Hyuuga over there is Neji Hyuuga the rookie of the year and Prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. 'Damn what an introduction.' Naruto thought. _

"_And this is Tenten, she is the top female ninja of our class and a weapon specialist." Lee smiled widely as his teeth flashed. _

_Naruto wasn't sure what the flash was. 'Is it a jutsu or are his teeth that white.'_

"_It is nice to meet you all, but I never got to hear your special introduction Lee." Naruto asked. _

_Ten Ten and Neji shook their heads at Naruto and pulled out some ear plugs. Naruto not sure what was going on looked back at Lee, who had fire in his eyes. 'Is this a genjutsu or something what the hell is going on?'_

"_I am Rock Lee the leafs handsome green beast. I am known to be the only ninja that cannot use chakra, but I will become the best Taijutsu user ever and prove that anyone can be ninja with hard work. With these weights I have will make myself the strongest and fastest in no time." As he gave Naruto the 'nice guy pose' and once again flashed his teeth. 'I have weights too thanks to the Kyuubi and his sadistic training, fucking bastard.'_

_Just when Naruto was about to ask Tenten and Neji what the hell is wrong with Lee, he was about to witness one of the most disturbing and horrific thing he will ever witness in his life. _

_A man that seem to be an older clone version of Lee popped out of nowhere. "LEE-KUN YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH ARE BURNING BRIGHTLY. I AM SO PROUD OF YOU."_

_Lee held a fist in front of him as tears rolled down both his eyes. "GAI-SENSEI, MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY BECAUSE I HAVE AN INCREDIBLE SENSEI LIKE YOU."_

_Gai had his fist out in front of him like Lee as he also began to produce tears of his own. "LEE-KUN MY FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY BECAUSE I HAVE AN INCREDIBLE STUDENT LIKE YOU."_

"_DO YOU MEAN IT GAI-SENSEI!!!" With no doubt his sensei meant every word._

"_OF COURSE LEE-KUN, WHY WOULD I SAY THAT IF I DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!" As Gai gave him a 'nice guy pose.'_

_Lee then screamed out. "GAI-SENSEI." As he began to run towards Gai._

_Then Gai screamed out. "LEE-KUN." As he also began to run towards him._

_Tenten and Neji brought out their Eye Covers and placed them obviously over their eyes._

_Naruto was more confused. 'Why are they putting on eye covers? Are they going to sleep?'_

_Naruto looked back at Lee and Gai. 'What the fuck, how the hell are we at the ocean? I swear it was barely Ten in the morning and now it's sunset? Is it a genjutsu?' Naruto then formed a hand seal. "Release." _

_Nothing happened. So he tried again. "Release." Once again nothing happened._

_Naruto screamed in his head. 'Kyuubi, what the fuck is this?'_

'_**I have no idea kit. I have lived thousands of years in this planet and yet I have no idea what the hell that is?!! Though I can tell you one thing.' **_

_Naruto shouted in his head 'what?!'_

'_**Good luck kit.**__' With that final comment Kyuubi huddled back in his cage and shivered. __**Damn that was creepy. **__As he thought to himself._

_Though Naruto seemed to have absolutely no luck today. _

"_GAI-SENSEI_

"_LEE-KUN."_

"_GAI-SENSEI." _

"_LEE-KUN."_

_As Lee and Gai gave each other a bone crushing hug. A wave crashed against the rocks they were on and somehow the water stop moving while in thin air and Gai and Lee remained hugging as if frozen in time. _

_Naruto did the only thing that seemed logical at the moment. He passed out._

_After waking up Lee and his team talked to Naruto and got to know him, but one thing was for sure. Neji did not like his family especially a girl named Hinata. _

_(__**END OF FLASHBACK)**_

Naruto now thinking back on Neji. _Neji is an asshole then. Hinata-chan is the nicest person in the world._ There was a buzz behind the classroom door. Naruto deciding to walk in class opened the door and the moment he walked in the class everything went silent. All that was heard was when Hinata whispered. "Naruto-kun."

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata sat in the back with her hands covering her mouth as everyone looked at her.

Naruto even stared at her, but gave her a sincere smile. _Oh my gosh, everyone heard me say his name I am so embarrassed, but who cares Naruto-kun just gave me a smile and not one of those fake smiles he gives everyone else. _

Naruto started walking up the stairs to sit next to Hinata, but was stopped by Kiba.

"What are you doing here? Only ninja are allowed here, Naruto." Kiba said, while blocking Naruto from getting to Hinata.

Naruto was really starting to get irritated with Kiba.

(AN: Is it just me or is everyone irritating Naruto? And sorry for what I am about to do. I heard the funniest thing from one of my friends that I never expected him to say to someone.)

"Kiba get out of my way please. If you were smart you would obviously see my Leaf headband on my forehead to know I passed the test." Naruto calmed himself down and pushed Kiba aside.

Kiba not wanting Naruto to get to Hinata decided to provoke him. _Maybe if I can get him to fight me and I beat him Hinata will realize what a loser he is and come with me. _As Kiba was thinking that he almost didn't hear what Naruto was about to say.

"Besides, I am here because of my character, skills and." But Naruto didn't get to finish what he was saying due to Kiba's interruption.

Kiba looked like he was holding in laughter as he stared at Naruto. "Skills?" He questioned Naruto. "What skills could you possibly have? From what I have seen you possess no 'skills' at all." Kiba finished smugly.

The rest of the class started laughing except for Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, and Hinata.

Naruto looked like he was about to kill Kiba with his eyes, but immediately relaxed. Which went unnoticed by everyone except Sasuke, Shikamaru, Shino, and Hinata. Chouji was too busy munching on his chips so loud that he probably didn't even hear what Kiba said to Naruto earlier.

"Hey Kiba, so I don't possess any skills right?" Naruto asked Kiba with a sly smile.

Kiba then nodded at Naruto. "That's right Naruto you posses no skill or skills at all."

Naruto chuckled. "Then allow me to demonstrate these skills on your mom." Kiba's face faulted immediately. "I am pretty sure she'll beg to differ."

(AN: I did it for my friend and that was jacked up, but I give him props he said this to a teacher.)

The whole class erupted in laughter even Sasuke cracked a smile, which soon disappeared when all the fan girls saw this.

Kiba became angry in an instant and tried to punch Naruto, who pulled out a Kunai and just side stepped the punch.

As Kiba completely missed Naruto, he grabbed Kiba in a headlock with the Kunai tightly pressed against his neck. "There is another skill I have besides making your mom squeal, believe it bitch." Only loud enough for Kiba to hear.

Kiba was livid. _How the hell did he do that? _

Sasuke had similar thoughts. _How the hell did the idiot do that? Isn't he suppose to be dead last? _

"Will you stop being an idiot and be a ninja? We are now comrades and we serve the same village, so childish fights like this are suppose to be beneath us now that we are officially ninja."

Everyone heard Naruto's statement and couldn't believe that the dead last actually had to remind them of that. Now that they were ninja they were adults and their jobs now were to serve the village and the Hokage in whatever he or she sees fit.

"Or I can always end your meaningless existence right now?" Naruto asked in a dangerously cold tone.

Kiba never heard Naruto speak like that before, so decided to end his squabble over Hinata. _Damn, imagine if I would have said something about Hinata he probably would have killed me without a warning. Maybe I should give her up, if I want to live._ "Fine then Naruto you and I will be comrades, but if we ever get to fight in a match we will make a deal."

Naruto pondered on this idea and then nodded his head signaling Kiba to go on. "If you beat me in a match then you and I will be comrades and friends, but if I beat you, you have to take back the comment about my mother and give up on your dream to be Hokage."

Naruto thought about it. _Damn I would say no, but if he becomes heir to the Inuzuka clan then he will be a valuable asset for me to become Hokage. _"Kiba I accept your challenge, but I will like to apologize for what I said about your mom right now, I'm sorry I didn't mean it I am just very irritated today I hope you can forgive me." _I know I would be angry if someone talked about my mom like that. _

Kiba was surprised as he felt Naruto let him go. "It's okay apology accepted, but from this day forward we are comrades and maybe soon we will become friends, if you beat me." Kiba smiled.

Naruto extended his arm and Kiba as well as the gripped each others forearm and near the elbow and gave each other a one armed hug.

Hinata gazed and admired the boy of her dreams. _Naruto-kun that is why I like you. You have the power to change people for the better, whether you know it or not._

Kiba then whispered in Naruto's ear. "Hey, and I will stop chasing after Hinata, since both of you seem to like each other."

Naruto turned completely red. He then nervously whispered back. "I don't like Hinata like that, we are just friends."

Kiba threw him a confused look. "What? Then why are you all nervous and red? And if I saw what I saw yesterday, you and Hinata continued kissing after I bumped into Ino and Sakura."

Naruto just relaxed and sighed. "Never mind." and he went straight towards the chair next to Hinata. "Hey, Hinata-chan. How are you this morning?"

Hinata somewhat blushed. "I am f-fine Na-Naruto-kun. And yourself."

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "I am doing alright, thank you. Well, aren't you excited about becoming a full time ninja."

Hinata looked at him. _I wasn't until you came in the room and now that I know that you will be here…_

Hinata started to blush. _Why can't I ever say all this to you Naruto-kun.._

Naruto looked at Hinata worried and was going to reach for her, but Iruka walked into class.

"Good morning Class or should I say ninjas." Iruka said with a smile, while holding a folder.

Everyone in class smiled at this.

"Though, don't get too happy about being ninja." Everyone looked at him with a serious expression.

As Iruka placed his hands behind his back along with the folder. "Being new Genins only makes life harder now and if you thought the academy was hard…"

Looking at his students face and landing on Naruto and smiling. "Then you might as well give up being ninja."

All the new Genins that thought the academy started to doubt themselves. As Iruka continued probably his last lecture to this class.

Hinata started to shake. _The academy wasn't hard, but what if I am only a burden like father says. Which reminds me maybe I should ask Naruto-kun about yesterday._

Naruto noticed Hinata started to shake and placed his hand over hers. "Hinata-chan, you don't have to worry about anything." Hinata looked at Naruto.

Naruto merely smiled. "You are the strongest ninja I have ever met Hinata-chan."

Hinata blushed. "Na-Naruto-kun, you are j-just saying that to make m-me feel better about m-myself."

Naruto with determination and confidence blazing in his eyes. "Hinata-chan, you are right I did tell you that to make you feel better."

Hinata looked sad. _I knew I was nothing, but a failure and a burden. Even Naruto-kun thinks that._

"But I also say it because it is the truth. Why wouldn't the truth make you feel better! And besides I think you are truly strong Hinata-chan because you are a strong ninja, but yet the nicest and prettiest girl I have ever met." As he smiled.

Hinata couldn't believe it and was not blushing, oh no she was actually the color red. "I-I don't k-know what to say Na-Na…Naruto-kun thank you."

"Anytime Hinata-chan." As he continued to smile. Hinata though continued to glow red. _He thinks I am the prettiest girl and_ _he is still touching my hand. _As Hinata stared right at Naruto's hand on hers.

Naruto noticing that Hinata was staring at something looked down. He also immediately blushed and removed his hand. "Sorry Hinata-chan, I didn't mean to pass the line I hope this doesn't affect our friendship. I was just very concerned about you."

Hinata was somewhat disappointed. _Oh, he really does care about me and besides Naruto-kun you can pass the line anytime you…what the?! Was I just thinking that. _"I-It's okay Naruto-kun. Thank you for yo-your concern, i-it means a l-lot to m-me."

Naruto while not looking at her. "Don't worry Hinata-chan, I just want you to know no matter what happens. I will always be there for you." Hinata smiled at this, but knew better. _We are probably not going to be on the same team Naruto, so…._

"Now to the reason of why you are here today." Iruka said to the class. "Today you will be placed in groups of three with a Jounin Sensei."

Everybody perked up to this, wondering which team they would be placed in and with who.

"Now usually we arrange groups so that overall abilities are equivalent, but this years class of ninjas are a 'special case'. And I will be announcing them now." A couple students were at edge, while others were shifting around in their chairs." As Iruka pulled out the papers inside the folder he announced Team zero to Team six. (remember I have 30 students in my class and a team nine is still active, so team zero was needed.) Finally team seven came.

"Team seven will consist of Naruto Uzumaki…"

Naruto raised his head and looked at Hinata.

Hinata looked back at him and smiled.

"Sasuke Uchiha."

Naruto and Sasuke both looked at each other. Sasuke looked at him and mouthed. 'Don't hold me back dead last.'

(I got nothing against people who like the same sex. Hopefully you are not offended I have a lot of friends that are like that…all girls just to let you know.)

Naruto mouthed back. 'If I don't hold you back, then you will touch me and that will make me as gay as you.'

Sasuke looked away and went back to brooding with a 'hn'.

"And the last member of team seven is…Sakura Haruno."

Naruto looked down._ I really wanted Hinata-chan on my team._

Hinata was also feeling down. _It's ok I knew we weren't going to be together._

As Iruka continued. "Sakura Haruno can you please stop glaring at Naruto and let me finish."

Sakura spoke. "So I am the last member of team seven." All of sudden happy.

Iruka looking frustrated. "No, the last member of team seven is Hinata Hyuuga."

Sakura was appalled and crossed her arms angrily. _I should have been on Sasuke-kun's team, not Hinata and Naruto._

Naruto and Hinata couldn't believe their ears. _I am going to be on Naruto-kun's/Hinata-chan's team._

They both smiled at each other as Iruka named of the other teams. "Team eight will consists of Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame, and Sakura Haruno."

Kiba smile at Shino and gave him a thumbs up, while Sakura was still furious and Ino wasn't making it better. "Ha, Billboard-brow your with the mutt and the bug boy."

"Team ten will be Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akamichi, and Ino Yamanaka." Ino's face faulted.

While Sakura took pleasure in making fun of her. "At least I don't have a lazy ass and a fat ass. My team can fight, but Shikamaru can't even fight his lazyness, while Chouji can probably fight or should I say eat his way through a couple hundred of chips. Not laughing now huh Ino-PIG!!" As Iruka continued his talk.

"All your Jounin-sensei will be here by noon, so go get something to eat and then come back to meet them." Iruka finished that statement. _Good thing I told Kakashi to come here at nine in the morning, so he can actually show up on time._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto and Hinata were walking outside the academy. "Hinata-chan would you like to go eat with me?"

Hinata wanted to ask Naruto about last night, but simply shaked her head and thought. _No, I better not ask him, it would be better if I go to my father about this. _

Naruto took that as a 'no' to his offer at lunch when he saw her shake her head. "Would you like to spend sometime getting to know each other more then?"

Hinata not knowing she was ignoring Naruto because she was deep in her thoughts didn't realize what she was doing. _I shouldn't ask father, he will only degrade me for that. _As she once again shaked her head. _Naruto can just tell me what happened. _And she smiled about how he must of carried her.

Naruto couldn't believe it. _Does she not want to spend time with me. _Then he saw her smile. _Does she not like me? Did it make her happy saying no to me? She hasn't even looked at me._

Until he remembered yesterdays events. _Maybe she just pretended to care yesterday. It wouldn't be the first time I have been tricked like this._ Naruto then had a look of betrayal on his face. _Maybe I am just a demon. Maybe I should just end my existence, it seems like that is the only way people will smile, when they see me in pain. _As tears formed in his eyes and threatened to fall. Naruto ran towards the training grounds away from Hinata.

Finally Hinata came out of her thoughts and noticed that Naruto ran away from her and went towards the training grounds. _Naruto-kun, what is wrong? Why did you leave? _Hinata being worried followed him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto has never had really that much social contact with someone especially of the opposite sex. A simple misunderstanding of Hinata being shy and in thought was taken as rejection and hate by Naruto, but this has happened to these two because Naruto who has never had family to grow up with and teach him these normal social skills we posses that we take for granted, while Hinata ever since her mother died giving birth to Hanabi never was treated with kindness and love after that. Being lectured all the time causes her to get into deep thought and stay in her mind, the only place no one screams at her. Normally this would never happen with other people that have grown up to be loved and cared for by their family because they have the proper social skills needed to handle the situation.

Though what Hinata didn't know was that she was not only suffering, but her father was also suffering because instead of loving and caring for her, he was told to train her coldly, so she could grow strong and get out of her timid character, but it seemed to only make it worse. Besides, who else could order him around besides the Hokage, but we know Hokage can't tell him how to run his clan, only the council can. We will get in detail about this matter later. Back to Naruto and Hinata.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran towards the training ground and collapsed near three training logs. _How could I have been fooled again? Not only by her, but myself into believing someone else would understand me. I am nothing, but a hell spawn._

"**Kit, don't even think that don't let the things they have called you get to you.**" The Kyuubi tried reasoning. "**What happened to the boy that wants to grow up and become Hokage, the boy that will become the strongest and get everyone to respect him, but most importantly, what happened to the kid that never gives up, no matter what the odds.**"

Naruto's body started shaking as he started to laugh, not caring anymore. "Kyuubi you bastard. You are just scared of dying, aren't you? Do you really believe I am going to stop now?" As he pulled out the kunai he used to stop Kiba.

The mighty Kyuubi, The King of all Demons, The ruler of all the tailed beast, The demon believed to be able to crush mountains and send tidal waves with a swift move of his tail, and so many other things not important at the moment. "**I am not going to lie, Naruto. I am fucking scared as hell and I think you sre making a mistake. Maybe it was a misunderstanding.**"

Naruto was caught by surprise. _He never calls me by my name unless he is serious. _

"**Do you think I don't want to see my kits and mate again? I am scared that one day they will need me and I won't be there. Why? Because my container killed himself. Kit, whether you know it or not you have my life in your hands, I don't like it one bit, but I have to deal with the consequences for my actions. If you are going to kill yourself, do it go ahead and I will be with you until the end, but just know that I am sorry for all the misery I have caused you and… never mind.**" With that the Kyuubi remained silent.

Hinata found Naruto using her Byakugan. _I found you, Naruto-kun._

Naruto was feeling guilty, but he just couldn't take it anymore. "I'm sorry."

Hinata stopped and looked around with her bloodline only to find out nobody else was around. _Is he talking to himself? _Realization struck her. _He must be talking to the Kyuubi. _It was the only logical conclusion she could come up with.

"I'm sorry that I have to do this…its just that a person can only take so much after so long…I thought that acting like an idiot would help, but it only made the beatings and assassination attempts worst… now that I thought I found someone I could trust, she won't even look at me or even let me talk to her." Naruto looked at the kunai in his hand as tears hit the kunai.

Hinata looked at him. _Is that what you think Naruto-kun? It must have been hard growing up without a family and yet with the hatred of the village. It must now be hard to open up and trust people, but that is why I am here so you can trust me and I care for you deeply._

"This whole village will never like me, but I bet if they all knew I was the Fourth's son then they would worship me like the Uchiha, but I don't want respect because of who my parents were. Though all that won't matter now because I will be taking both our lives with this kunai." As Naruto lifted the kunai trembling and looked at it ready to end his life. _Kyuubi do you want me to let you go…to your family._

The Kyuubi didn't answer. _I guess we will see each other soon._

Hinata couldn't believe what Naruto was about to do. _NO, NARUTO-KUN!!! _Hinata started sprinting towards Naruto.

"Today will be the day the world is rid of me, the day I end my pathetic existence." As Naruto's kunai began to descend towards his heart.

Hinata knew she wasn't going to reach him. "NARUTO-KUN NOOO!!!!"

Naruto felt liquid start to run past his fingers and on to his hand. The rest started to drip on to his shirt and the ground. Naruto started to get dizzy and felt his body start to fall as he closed his eyes. _Is this what it feels like to be happy? Mom…Dad…I hope you are not mad, but I can't wait to meet you both._

Hinata caught him before he hit. Naruto opened his eyes and squinted as the sun hit his eyes. He saw a figure in front of him, but that was it.

Not knowing he was about to speak out loud. "Why would an angel cry for me, a demon?

Hinata blushed even though they were in this situation. "Naruto-kun *sniff* why did you do this?

Naruto saw a pair of pupil less lavender eyes staring back at him with tears sliding down her rosy cheeks and realized that it was in fact Hinata that was crying for him. "Hinata, you don't have *cough* to feel obligated to *cough* be here, besides we already know what I am." As he coughed blood.

Gai and Lee just happened to be doing one of their laps around the training grounds on their hands when they saw Naruto.

Gai instantly was in front of Naruto. "Naruto, what happened to you?"

Lee then showed up next to his sensei. "Sensei, what happened to Naruto?"

Hinata not knowing, who they were got somewhat protective of Naruto. "If you are here *sniff* to hurt Naruto-kun *tear* then I won't let you."

Hinata laid Naruto on the ground and got in her stance. Naruto saw this. _She is protecting me? Why?_

Gai raised his hands. "No miss Hyuuga. We are friends of Naruto, and if I am correct we need to take him to the Hospital."

Hinata looked back at Naruto and then at the man with the huge eyebrows. _I guess he can be trusted for now, if not then Naruto-kun will die right here._

"_Fine, then I guess you can take him, but try anything and it will be over." As she flashed her Byakugan._

"_You have our word miss Hyuuga. We will make sure Naruto-kun makes it to the Hospital on time." Just as Gai made that declaration, five leaf ninja appeared. _

"_Gai, we will take it from here and dispose of this demon." The obvious leader of the group spoke._

_Gai looked at them. "I believe I can't let you do that because I put it on my word that Naruto will make it to the hospital."_

"_That's too bad. I guess we will have to take all of you out, along with the demon." The leader and his crew got ready to fight. As Gai, Lee and Hinata stood in front of Naruto._


End file.
